Morning Love
by to-be-slytherin
Summary: ONE SHOT: The morning after Hermione and Draco's wedding. (Purely smut. Characters belong to J.K Rowling)


**A/N:** Hello lovely readers! This is just a one-shot of my take as Dramione as newlyweds and my first shot at smut so please don't be too harsh. I was bored and at the moment am having a bit of a writer's block with This Feels Like Falling In Love I know how I want the story to go, but I'm having trouble putting it into words, so here is a one-shot to hopefully give me some inspiration and some practice at writing it and let me tell you, it is definitely not easy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Love,

To-be-Slytheirn

* * *

Hermione Malfoy– née, Granger. Hermione Malfoy had all intentions of sleeping in after a long day yesterday, her wedding day. Rather than going straight to their honeymoon, Hermione and Draco decided they wanted to spend their first week of marriage basking in the feel as newlyweds then would skip off to their honeymoon in Bora Bora for the next 2 weeks.

Hermione was enjoying some well-needed rest after months of wedding preparation stress, letting her sleep take her into a dream filled with her new husband's hands caressing her curves and his tongue dancing along her soaked core. She smiled in her sleep, rocking her hips to the sensation. A cool hand trailed lightly from her calves up to her thigh and then the ministration continued on her other leg. A cool finger ever so gently slid across her very heat and Hermione subconsciously shifted her hips to cause some friction. The finger massaged the bundle of nerves for a few moments before inserting itself into her tight core, pumping ever so slowly followed by another finger.

A gentle hum followed by a raspy voice telling her how wet she was, woke Hermione from her blissful dream and into a lust filled morning. Hermione opened her eyes and met the beautiful dilated steely blue irises of her husband staring down at her.

"Good morning, love," Draco smiled, capturing his wife's lips with his own in a mind-blowing kiss before she could respond back.

Draco pumped his fingers into her hard and faster, emitting a groan from the witch. Draco pulled away and smirked, loving how responsive she was.

"Fuck, Draco. Don't stop," Hermione gasped, gripping onto his bare shoulders while shifting her hips against his hand.

He gave her a salacious grin and kissed her deeply before responding, "Oh, sweetheart, I don't intend to."

Draco shifted so he was now hovering over her body and crashed his lips to her once more, fucking her with his fingers. Hermione gasped when he curled his fingers to hit that spot and he took it as an opportunity and inserted his tongue in her mouth to taste hers. Draco caught her moan and began trailing his lips down her cheek, jaw, and then her neck, nipping and licking. His mouth latched on to her pulse point and began sucking and licking the area almost painfully.

Hermione groaned in response as she shoved her fingers in his hair, pulling it roughly. She felt him smirk against her skin as he trailed further down, nuzzling the area between her perky breasts before latching on to her right one. His free hand trailed up her body ever so lightly when he reached her other breast, began to knead it, rolling her nipple between his fingers. He lapped at her breast, leaving love bites here and there. Hermione arched her back at the sensation, holding Draco's head firmly against her.

"Draco, I can't wait anymore...I– Oh, Fuck!" she exclaimed when he drove his fingers roughly into her at the same time her bit and licked her breast.

"Patience, my love. I promise I'll get you there," he smirked again and kissed a path down her body. His lips and tongue trailing and licking her supple skin.

Draco lifted his body from hers and removed his fingers from her soaked core, kneeling between her spread out legs. When she let out a frustrated whine, he chuckled before gripping both legs with each hand and placing it over his shoulders. Hermione watched in a lustful daze unsure of his next move as he gave her a predatory smile. Draco began to slowly descend his head between her legs and grinned up at his wife when she let out an undignified moan. He always relished having a big effect on her even when he wasn't really doing much.

He focused his gaze on her pussy that was glistening with arousal and bit his lower lip to suppress his groan. Holding Hermione's hips firmly on the bed, he blew some air on to her dripping sex and heard her let out a groan. She tried shifting her hips but his hold on her was too tight. Before she can let out another whine of protest, Draco latched on to her clit with his mouth and began sucking fervently. Hermione let out a grunt followed by a small cry of pleasure.

Draco lapped and sucked, inching his tongue to her dripping core. After a few small strokes on her slit with his tongue, he did one long swipe of his tongue from her backside all the way to her clit before plunging his tongue deep inside her. At that moment, Hermione was a screaming, and crying in pleasure, begging him for more. He fucked her with his tongue roughly and she couldn't help but writhe uselessly under his strong grip of her against the bed. He felt her grow even wetter than she already was and knew she was close.

"Draco, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he broke away from his ministrations and fisted his throbbing neglected cock in his hand. Pre-cum oozed from the tip as he aligned it to her entrance. In one swift move, he was inside her. The feeling of being so filled roughly was enough to have Hermione come undone and she screamed through her orgasm. Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned as he took in the feel of her tight pussy clenching and unclenching around him in her as he rode out her orgasm. He gripped on to her hips and began thrusting hard and rough into her. He drove his cock into her all the while using her hips to impale her on to him.

Hermione began moaning his name over and over like a prayer and he knew she was coming close again by the way her walls began to flutter around him.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good, so tight, so wet, so perfect. I'll never get tired of this. I want to be in you forever," he moaned as he continued thrusting into her, the sound of his bollocks slapping against her and their cries of pleasure filling the room.

Hermione opened her whiskey-colored eyes and she grinned up at him. "I should hope so since you're stuck with me forever, _husband,_ " she drawled out the last part. Draco gave her a toothy grin that never failed to make her heart stutter. He let go of her bruised hips, grabbed her hands that had been clenching the black silk sheets beneath them, and held them over her head, intertwining their fingers.

He was now lying on her, thrusting deeply into her with so much passion. Hermione crossed her legs around his torso, her foot pressing against his arse to go deeper and of course, Draco had to oblige. The feel of her breast rubbing against his chest drove him mad and he latched on to her lips once more, licking her lips and begging for entrance that she so willingly gave.

When he detached their lips, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Mrs. Malfoy. You're mine, forever." He began driving into her harder and harder, faster and faster. The headboard of their bed began shaking against the wall in tuned to the slap of their hips connecting.

Draco felt the heaviness of his bollocks and the sensation of needed release reverberating down his spine. "Hermione, baby, I can't hold on any longer," he cried.

She was moaning and screaming under him. He felt her walls clamp down on his throbbing erection. Draco tried so hard to thrust through the tightness, but as her pussy milked his cock of more pre-cum he thought he could ever spill, he found himself seconds away from spilling his seed deep inside her, but he wanted to wait for her to come first.

"Come for me, love. Please, I need you to come for me," he pleaded as his forehead rested against hers, the sweaty beads of this skin mixing together.

After one hard thrust against that spot, Hermione let out a nerve-shaking scream as she orgasmed. Her walls clamped so tightly around his engorged cock, it was impossible for him to move, but oh how fucking fantastic the sensation was. Draco thanked Merlin and all the Gods there were and with a grunt of her name, spilled his cum deep inside her continuously and he felt like blacking out. Draco let out a sigh and plopped on his wife's body, his face resting in the crook of her sweat-slicked hair. They were utterly spent and Draco was lost in a sea of blissfulness and brown curls.

After what seemed like hours, Draco pulled out of his wife, not missing the small groan she made of the movement, and flopped down on the mattress next to her, pulling her flush against his body with her back to his chest and his arms caressing her taut stomach. He placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder before placing one last one on her cheek.

"If you're not pregnant after that, I would seriously be baffled," he chuckled.

Hermione smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. she placed a chaste kiss on the back of his hand before placing it next to her flushed face.

"Yeah, but I want you all to myself."

When Draco didn't reply, she turned in his arms to face him and saw him gazing at her lovingly, yet confused. She placed a warm hand on his face, softly tracing his eyebrow, his cheek, and then his jaw. Hermione gave a gently lingering kiss to his lips before clarifying, "I know how much you want to start a family. I want to too, but right now, I want it to just be you and me, married, for a little while more. I love you and I'll love our future children more than anything in the world as I know you will too, but we still have a lot of time for that. Right now, I want to be selfish and just have it be you and me for a little while longer. Is that okay?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows and tracing his lips with her thumb.

Draco kissed the pad of her thumb and gave her his heart-wrenching smile. "Children," he only stated.

Hermione looked at him perplexed; one because that's all he mustered from her entire confession, and two because that was the only word he said.

Draco chuckled at her confused expression, "Children. You said children as in plural."

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Yes, I know you said you wanted a kid, and your parents made it quite clear there needs to be a Malfoy heir. I just...I always wanted 2 or 3. I grew up an only child and that was awfully lonely, and I want our future kid to have siblings. Is that alright?"

Draco didn't reply, he just gazed at her with so much love and admiration thinking how did he ever get so lucky as to have someone as wonderfully magnificent as Hermione Gra- Malfoy, or just Hermione Malfoy in general.

"Draco?" she asked worriedly, snapping him out of his thoughts of little platinum blonde kids with whiskey-colored eyes or little brunette kids with steely blue ones running around.

"Hermione Malfoy. I am so in love with you. Whether we have 1 kid or a pack big enough to have our own Quidditch team, I will love you and them no matter what. As for waiting a bit longer, I'm not going anywhere, and I know you're not going anywhere mainly because I'll never let you go–" Hermione chuckled, her eyes glassy with the onset of tears, "–but we have time, and I do want you to only myself for just a little bit longer as well, my love."

Hermione finally allowed her tears to trickle down her cheeks when Draco placed a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose and peppered more all over her face. He kissed her tears away and pulled back to stare into her glassy eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Malfoy."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled at the witch in his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips before pulling her against his chest. Hermione drifted off into sleep first and before he followed, Draco thought himself one of the luckiest bastards alive and allowed his exhaustion to take him into a content sleep.


End file.
